


A Wet Start to the Day

by AjaxxTheAlmighty



Series: Life Through Teal Colored Glasses: A Lapidot Story [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxxTheAlmighty/pseuds/AjaxxTheAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot tries some spontaneous actions to sweep Lapis off her feet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wet Start to the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay, so this is part 2 of the scene from the other day where Lapis is making breakfast. I decided to make this a little more soft core, just because this scene is building up to something else, and the sex isn't supposed to be the main focus, just a Segway. A very wet Segway. 
> 
> I always worked out that I am going to most likely be uploading for this particular series 2-3 times a week, depending on how long the particular chapter is, and what I am addressing in that chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lapis bit hard on her bottom lip, trying not to drop the tray of fresh baked goods. She knew if she had a heart, that in that moment, it would be racing. 

 

“Well hello there…” Lapis replied trying to keep composure, knowing peridot couldn’t see her blue face turning a blush hue of indigo. 

 

Lapis set the tray on the countertop and began to turn around when she felt the green Gem’s grip get tighter, almost to keep her there. 

 

“How did you sleep?” Peridot asked nonchalantly, peppering kissing down Lapis’ back and arms. 

 

Lapis was starting to feel that familiar throbbing in her pants as her love toyed more and more with her breasts. 

 

“I… I slept well…” Lapis tried to keep it together. Something she was not very good at done. She really was a sexual Gem. 

 

Peridot had Lapis pinned against the counter, and slowly moved her hands down Lapis tiny frame, until she slipped her fingers into the waistband of her boyshort panties. 

 

Lapis knew there were things to get done today, but right then and there, she decided, they could wait. 

 

Peridot teased Lapis, knowing she could get a rise out of her. It was a huge turn on for Peridot, making Lapis beg her to get inside of her. 

 

She slowly pushed her hand deeper into her panties, until she brushed the hood of her clit.

 

Lapis gasped and jumped and bit, the unexpected contact was incredible.

 

“Peridot…” Lapis moaned out her name

 

Lapis had grown to really love Peridot. She especially loved how spontaneous she was, so adventurous. This was the first time Peridot initiated sex without warning, but Lapis really loved it. 

 

Peridot could feel her blue lover getting wet. Her fingers picking up her sweet scents. 

 

“On the counter…” Peridot directed Lapis.

 

Without hesitation Lapis jumped onto the counter. The cool stone sharp contrast against her warm supple ass. 

 

She looked down at Peridot with her big blue eyes and started to feel that oh so familiar knot tightening in her abdomen. 

 

Peridot smiled to herself, knowing exactly what she was doing to Lapis. She loved knowing how much she turned her on. How wet it made her.

 

The small Gem placed kisses on Lapis’ inner thighs, and on occasion bit down on her soft, tender flesh. The little moans and squeaks coming from Lapis was driving Peridot over the edge with lust. She phased away her girls panties, and pinned her wrists to the table top with her small hands. 

 

Peridot lapped straight through Lapis’ slick folds, pulling her juices up with her tongue. 

 

Lapis let out a loud squeal, and kicked her legs back, hitting the bottom cabinets. 

 

Peridot hummed vicariously into Lapis vulva, while lapping up the length of her dark purple folds. 

Lapis could feel the intense sensation spreading throughout her body. Her clit swelling, and her pelvis twitching, eager to cum. 

 

Peridot pushed Lapis further and further into ecstasy. 

 

“Peridot! O-o-ohhh!” Lapis could feel herself teetering on the edge of orgasm.

 

The green Gem knew just what to do, she’d done it a million times before. 

 

She dove deep, trying to lick every inch of Lapis pulsing inner walls. 

 

Lapis took one hand and held Peridot’s head still, pulling at her thick, luscious hair, and with her other hand, flicked her cllit until she fell apart. 

 

Lapis screamed out Peridot’s name, and violently kicked the wooden cabinet she sat on as she gushed out in orgasmic pleasure, soaking the counter top, and Peridot's face. 

 

Peri stood back and admired her work, loving the sight of Lapis post orgasm. Strung out, and blushing like a mad Gem. 

 

The smaller Gem stood on her tiptoes and kissed the blue Gem on the still flushed cheek. After doing so she selected one of the fresh muffins still hot in the tin, and smiled at Lapis lovingly. 

 

“Good start to the morning?” she asked while taking a bite of the pastry. 

“Very good start…”


End file.
